


E.R preferences and imagines

by rainy_day_humor



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_day_humor/pseuds/rainy_day_humor
Summary: Imagines and preferences with E.R characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I very recently was bored and on Wattpad when I found these things called preferences, and I really enjoyed reading them so I thought I'd try writing some. I decided to do a preference book about E.R. Which is literally like my favorite tv show. So this is how it'll work for every topic I will do I preference for all of the following:  
> John Carter  
> Mark Greene  
> Doug Ross  
> Peter Benton  
> Luka Kovac  
> And a girl with girl because like I don't want to exclude anyone here  
> Carrie Weaver  
> Maggie Doyle  
> (I choose those two because they were the only main characters that were lesbians.  
> So per chapter I'll do like 3 or 4 preferences because it would feel empty with just one. As well I will do imagines as well  
> So without further explanation here's my shitty preferences book

How you cuddle

John Carter:  
At first you just sleep facing each other, but then he slowly moves closer to you and wraps his arms around you in the middle of the night

Mark Greene:  
Mark likes being the little spoon. He doesn't feel emasculated at all by it it makes him feel safe and he likes holding your hands while he sleeps.

Doug Ross:  
Doug pulls you close to him when you climb into bed at night and you rest your head against his chest as he leans his head on yours.

Peter Benton:  
Peter doesn't really cuddle. He just slowly gravitates toward you and lays on you like a pillow, so you usually end up kicking the blanket off since he's really warm.

Luka Kovac:  
Luka likes to sleep with his head on your chest listening to your heartbeat and talking to you for about 30 minutes before even attempting to fall asleep.

Carrie Weaver:  
Carrie likes when you lay on your back sideways with your head on her stomach so she can play with your hair until you fall asleep.

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie likes when you lay on your side and just look at her she talks about her day until you both fall asleep.

Nicknames

John Carter:  
You call him Poo Bear because it annoys him and he calls you darling.

Mark Greene:  
Mark is not the most creative person so he just calls you honey and you are even less creative and simply call him Mark because your too lazy to think of a good pet name.

Doug Ross:  
You call Doug Dougie and he calls you doll face which you really don't like that much so that's why he does it.

Peter Benton:  
You and Peter really don't have the type of relationship where you have nicknames, but when you fight you call him 'a total poop head loser face.' and he just calls you 'the definition of immaturity.'

Luka Kovac:  
Luka calls you love and you call him Luka because you like the way it sounds.

Carrie Weaver:  
You call her sweetheart and she calls you cutie.

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie calls you Hot Mama because it bothers you, and you call her Maggs.

How you met

John Carter:  
You were a nurse and he was a med student who had no idea how to start an iv. You taught him how and you immediately hit it off.

Mark Greene:  
You were one of those pesky drug reps who he would usually find annoying, but he was attracted to you for reasons unknown. You invited him out for drinks and the rest is history.

Doug Ross:  
He was working and you came into the hospital with your sick niece who he treated. You stayed in contact talking and meeting up occasionally until he got the balls to ask you out.

Peter Benton:  
Peter and you were residents together. We all know he isn't a people person so the first time he talked to you went awfully, but after a while you got to know each other.

Luka Kovac:  
He was seeing a crazy weirdo patient and needed syke consult. You were the consult and the patient surprisingly became less important when he became a bit attracted to you.

Carrie Weaver:  
Carrie and you met at a board meeting since you were looking to transfer to County General. She asked you to dinner where you got to know each other, and soon started to date.

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie and you met at a shooting range. She accidentally shot a lightbulb out when she was busy staring at you. You soon started to talk and after getting to know each other over time you started dating. 

What you fight about:

John Carter:  
You and John don't fight a lot, but in every healthy relationship there are arguments, so when you do fight it's usually because he gets jealous really easily. Anytime he sees you laughing or joking around with another man he gets super jealous and pouts around for hours until you confront him, and then it turns into an argument. “John stop being paranoid I'm not sleeping with Jerry!”

Mark Greene:  
Mark and you fight about Jen sometimes. He has a tendency to talk about his last marriage, and that makes you feel a bit sad and makes you think that he still loves her and wants to be with her. “You know Jen and I used to…” “Don't finish that sentence please if you want to live.”

Doug Ross:  
When Doug and you fight it's usually about the fact that you worry about him cheating on you. You try your best to trust him, but with his past it's hard since you tend to get paranoid. He gets mad at you for not trusting you, but the second a year calls from you he immediately stops fighting with you because when you cry he gets really upset. “Doug I just… you've been with a lot of beautiful women.”

Peter Benton:  
Whenever Peter wants attention he brings up one time when you were first dating where another guy flirted with you, and it really pisses you off. “Geez, Peter do you ever fucking move on.”

Luka Kovac:  
You usually fight with him about work, because your schedules don't always work out and when he's off you feel like he doesn't do anything besides sit around which every now and then isn't bad, but it gets very boring sometimes.  
“Luka I'm gonna get bed sores from sitting around for so long!”

Carrie Weaver:  
You and Carrie fight because you don't always tell people that you and Carrie are dating because you worry they'll judge you because you're lesbians. “Y/N, why didn't you tell him we're together!? He just started flirting with you!”

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie always wants to go get drinks and stuff, but sometimes you just want to have a quiet night at home with her. “Do we always have to go out I want to stay home and just spend time with you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first imagine in this story. I think I'll go back and forth between doing imagines and preferences, so my next chapter will probably be preferences. This imagine is about John Carter.

I was at work doing my job and changing bed pans, because I'm just a nurse. A very pregnant nurse. I waddled back over to the front desk. 

“Hey how are you feeling?” Jerry asked as I sat down in his chair because my over due date feet were killing me. This was sure as hell taking too long. 

“I’m fine.” I said maybe coming across as being angry. My hormones we're all over the place 

“Ok then!” Jerry replied exasperated. 

I didn't even bother apologizing since I'd been doing so much of that recently and he knew I didn't mean it. 

“Hey, Y/N come assist me on a pelvic.” Dr. Greene called out. 

I went into the exam room, and went into my place so I could hand Mark what he needed when I felt it. I strong sharp pain in my stomach. I winced as I handed Mark the test strip for gonorrhea. I went back out walking slowly as the pain returned. Were these contractions? I continued to work until it was happening like every 5 minutes. These were contractions. I found Susan.

“I'm having contractions. They're 5 minutes apart.” I said biting my lip as the pain returned. 

“O-ok then. Um. Well how about we go up and get you checked into ob then.” Susan told me shocked. 

“Wait! We need to page John. I'm not doing this without him.” I responded trying not to cry since I'd never done this before, and a patient I’d seen that day had told me giving birth was the worst pain in the world. 

“Oh ok,” Susan began. “Lydia call o.b and tell them to page Carter.” Susan instructed. 

Lydia nodded smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up as she walked over to the phone to punch in the numbers to call o.b. 

JOHN’S POV

I was walking over to the desk at the i.c.u since I wanted to check on a patient we had sent up earlier when I got a page. I looked down to look at the number.

“Hey Jolene?” I asked the nurse. 

“Yeah Dr. Carter?” She replied looking over at me. 

“What number is 345209?” I asked quizzically since I had never seen this page number before. 

Jolene opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a piece of paper scanning it over for a second, “That would be o.b. Do you have a pregnant patient?” She asked. 

“My wife Y/N is pregnant.” I replied realizing that she'd probably gone into labor. I looked over at her smiling like crazy before sprinting to the elevator. It was taking too long though so I just decided to run the 4 flights of steps. Knowing you're about to become a father gives you a surprising amount of energy. When I finally reached on I went up to the ward nurse. 

“Hey Marge did they bring a Y/N Carter up here?” I asked still smiling a lot. 

“Yeah Susan Lewis brought her up 3 minutes ago. Her water hadn't broken yet, but she was having some bad contractions. She's right down the hall two doors down on the left.” Marge told me smiling as she went back to her crossword. 

I walked down the hall. Two doors down on the left. I opened the door and there she was. 

“How far apart are the contractions?” I asked the nurse named Lynette who was in the room. 

“1 minute. Her water hadn't broken yet, and she's not fully dilated yet.” The woman said. 

“Hey darling.” I said sitting next to her and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“This sucks.” She said frowning at me.

“I know hun. I know.” I told her pushing some stray hairs from her eyes. 

“Dr. Seamer should be in soon. She is the attending on call today.” Lynette said smiling and opening the door just a crack so she could escape.

Soon Dr. Seamer came into the room and trotted over to the end of the bed to look at the chart. She flipped through the pages clicking her tongue and licking her fingers to turn the pages. She adjusted her glasses on her face picking them up the bridge of her nose before looking up at us. 

“Alrighty then. I want to wait until you're just a little more dilated. Let's see if your water breaks before you hit 3 centimeters. If not we’ll induce because your contractions are so close together. I'll put you on some pain medication, and check on you in 30 minutes.” Dr. Seamer said smiling and leaving the room for a minute before Marge returned to hook Y/N up to an IV. 

Y/N and I sat for a while talking about random things like our cat, our unborn child, my mother, our apartment, and her brother's upcoming wedding that we weren't sure I would be able to attend even though I was trying my best get the afternoon off. Then Dr. Seamer came back. 

“You haven't reached 3 centimeters so we're going to induce your labor.” Dr. Seamer told us nodding her head. 

Before we knew it Y/N was in full on labor. After 6 hours we had a beautiful baby boy. 

“I love you.” Y/N told me looking down at our son. 

“I love you too. Both of you.” I replied smiling. 

From that day on we were a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is another preference chapter. There are only two here since I felt really bad about not posting anything, but I might put an imagine out later tonight. If not tonight tomorrow morning.

What they are insecure about

John Carter:  
John is insecure about his family. He always worries about people at work finding out about how rich his family is. When you first started dating he was so worries about you finding out that he didn't tell you about his family until you'd been dating for 6 months. “John, I wouldn't have seen you any different if you had told me.”

Mark Greene:  
Mark is self conscious of his balding. You don't really care, but he always thinks you would rather be with a man who has a full head of hair. “Just because that guy has more hair than you doesn't mean I'd rather be with him.”

Doug Ross:  
Doug always comes across as someone who would never be insecure of anything, but he’s really self conscious of how he's treated women in the past. He worries you'll find someone better than him because you know that in his past he's been with so many women.”I just worry you'll find someone who hasn't been with as many women as I have.” “Doug, I like to think you've changed, so you're innocent until proven guilty.” 

Peter Benton:  
Peter worries he's not a good enough surgeon. He's always up at night for hours after losing a patient thinking over what he could've done differently, when most of the time there really wasn't much he could've done differently to change the outcome. “Peter, when that man came into the hospital he had been down for 30 minutes. Even if we'd been able to save him he still would've been brain dead. What's better being dead or being kept alive by machines, and never being able to enjoy life ever again.”

Luka Kovac:  
Luka is really embarrassed by his accent. Sometimes when you go out places he'll have you talk for him. He gets even more upset when people can't understand what he said. “Luka, you don't have to be so worried about your voice. In fact I love your accent.”

Carrie Weaver:  
Carrie is insecure about her disability. She feels like when people see her all they see is a woman with a crutch and not an amazing, strong, doctor. “You are such an amazing doctor,and that's what they see when they look at you” 

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie is self conscious of the gap between her front teeth. When she smiles she tends to put her hand in front of her mouth. “Maggs, get your hand away from your mouth. I love your smile. Every single part of it.”

What you like to do together at home

John Carter:  
You enjoy getting up really early to watch reruns of I Love Lucy and The Brady Brunch. You go into your living room and snuggle up together with some random snacks. “John, we are never having 6 kids like the Brady's.” 

Mark Greene:  
Mark and you like to put records on and dance around your living room together even if you aren't any good at dancing. You like to think that if you do it enough you'll get good at it. That hasn't happened yet. “Mark you just stepped on my foot. Again.”

Doug Ross:  
Doug likes to serenade you for no exact reason while you are sitting in your reading chair with a book. After enough singing he finally gets you up, and you go watch either the Cubs, the White Soxs, the Bears, or the Bulls game. “I can't see me lovin nobody but you for all my life!” “Yeah Dog, I'm at a really good part, and I'm not getting up.” 

Peter Benton:  
Peter likes to talk about his surgeries and stuff with you. It might seem really unromantic to some to sit and talk about arteries, organs, dying people, but you and Peter really enjoy it.  
“The intern that Dr. Morgenstern let close nicked the lung and we had to fix up his mistake” 

Luka Kovac:   
Luka and you like to nap together, and when you awake from your naps you like to order take out and stay up really late watching movies since you're really not tired from you nap. “Luka pick a couple movies while I call Pizza Hut.” 

Carrie Weaver:  
You and Carrie enjoy cooking together. Every chance you get you make a really nice meal to share together. “We should really get our own cooking show. We’d call it Carrie and Y/N In The Kitchen.” “Yeah right.” You scoffed. 

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie and you like to make drinks at home and then sit down and talk together. “So I was just doing my job, and then this guy comes up. He says 'i'm not feeling to good.’ and I'm like no duh you're in a hospital. So I take him to chairs and he throws up all over me, the people sitting on either sides of him, and the guy sitting behind me.” “Maggie, you showered after that? Right?” “Of course I did. I'm not a hobo.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I didn't lie. This is a Doug Ross imagine. I'm gonna be pretty busy tommorow, but I'll still try to update. So without furthermore explaining here's my Doug Ross imagine.

“Doug I'm done. I can't go any farther.” You said grabbing his arm as he was still continuing to run. 

“Oh come on. Let's just wrap around the block and then go back home.” He pleaded with you, but you and he both knew he was getting nowhere seeing as to that you are quite stubborn. 

“Yeah how bout this, no. That's like another mile. I won't make it I'll die.” You whined throwing you head back and flailing your arms. 

“I don't think you'll die.” He scoffed. 

“Oh I think I will.” You told him not budging from your place on the sidewalk. 

“Ok fine you win.” Doug said putting his hands up in surrender. 

“Alright then let's walk home.” You suggested. 

“Fine. What do you want to do when we get home?” Doug questioned as you began to walk back.

“I'll take a shower and then I'll make some breakfast seeing as to that it's only 7 o'clock in the morning.” You told him.

“Sounds good to me.” Doug replied leaning down and leaving a sloppy kiss on your cheek before grabbing your hand. 

We walked home our intertwined hands swinging between us. You unlocked the apartment door and went to take a shower bring with you a light blue tee-shirt and gray yoga leggings since today we were having a lazy day because Doug didn't have have to go to work. 

Doug’s point of view  
I settled down on the sofa after changing my clothes. I took the remote in my hand listening to the shower running. I flipped through the channels deciding to tune into the news. I heard Y/N turning the water off. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened, and I was greeted with the sweet aroma of her shampoo. I heard her pad into the kitchen and pull some stuff out of the fridge and cabinets. I followed into the kitchen where she was standing at the stove making eggs. Her hair was still hanging down her back wet since she doesn't like using a hair dryer since she says it damages her hair. She's probably right. She was standing on the tips of her toes since she always did that while she is cooking. I went up behind her snaking my arms around her waist and nuzzling my head into her neck leaving a kiss. 

“I love you.” I whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. 

“I-I love you too.” She stuttered turning her head a little to look at me for a split second to smile her gorgeous smile before turning back to her eggs. 

I went and sat at the kitchen table opening the newspaper. I looked over my newspaper to see a pile of mail that hadn't been opened, and a stack of papers from Y/N’s work. 

“Do you need me to leave you alone today, so you can do all of this stuff?” I asked gesturing to the stuff in the table. 

“No, actually I was gonna do it this weekend when I have off while you're at work, because I really want to spend today with you.” She replied not turning from her eggs. 

“Thank you.” I said grinning to myself.

“For what?” She asked finally turning and raising an eyebrow. 

“For opting to do your work later is you can spend time with me. I know how much you love your job and all.” I rambled.

“Well, I may love my job, but I love you more.” She said turning off the burner and scraping the eggs onto two plates. She gave me one of the plates setting the other on her placemat before going over and getting two forks and two of the perfectly yellow bananas sitting on the counter before returning to her seat. She handed me a fork and a banana. We are and then she took one of the letters off the top of the pile. She looked at the envelope before tossing it back into the pile.

“So...what do ya wanna do?” She questioned looking down at her fingernails.

“All I wanna do is hold you.” I said standing and taking her hands in mine. 

We went into the living room where the television was still playing the news. I changed it to an episode of Family Matters. Steve Urkel's voice filled the living room as I laid down pulling her into my chest. I played with her hair as we watched the show Y/N quietly laughing because she finds this stuff funny. I chuckled wrapping my arms tightly around her back. 

We spent the day watching bad TV and cuddling. In my opinion it was amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. This is another preference chapter. There are only 2 here sorry.

Where you go together:

John Carter:  
You go to the movies a lot with John because if it's really boring you can just take a nap, and it's a way to get out of the house together.

Mark Greene:  
You and Mark go on jogs together. Even if he's better at it than you you don't mind because it's a way to do something together, and there's nothing bad about getting a little bit of exercise. 

Doug Ross:  
You like to go to basketball games together. You enjoy watching the game and having each others company. 

Peter Benton:   
Peter will take you to Doc Magoo's after work just because it fits into both of your schedules. 

Luka Kovac:   
Luka and you like to go for long walks by lake Michigan. You hold hands and look at the water. 

Carrie Weaver:   
Carrie and you like to go out for nice dinners together. You can have good food and talk to each other.

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie and you go to the shooting range that you met at together usually. 

What music you listen to together:

John Carter:  
You and John listen to The Beatles together since you both really enjoy their music. You usually only really listen to music together in the car though.

Mark Greene:  
You and Mark listen to Frankie Valli while you dance around your living room.

Doug Ross:   
Doug and you listen to the Beach Boys together. He is constantly singing their songs to you.

Peter Benton:   
Peter likes jazz music. So you usually listen to like Louie Armstrong and Frank Sinatra. You listen to music while you sit together in the evenings.

Luka Kovac:   
Luka didn't really listen to a lot of music until he met you and you introduced him to The Doors. 

Carrie Weaver:  
Carrie and you like you listen to Lesley Gore while you cook.

Maggie Doyle:  
You and Maggie goof off dancing around your bedroom while listening to Blink 182 and Green day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is a Mark Greene imagine. So I think I'll be doing a lot more imagines because I really enjoy writing them, and if you guys have any ideas for me for imagines or preferences let me know. As well thanks so much to all of you. When I posted this I really though no one would read it, but it has like 55 hits and to me that's a lot so thanks guys. Anyways here is my Mark Greene imagine.

You were so nervous as you paced around your bedroom picking at your nails. You ran your fingers through your hair sighing as you jumped up and down a little bit shaking out your wrists. Today Rachel was coming over. You had already met Rachel and that wasn't really making you nervous. When you and Rachel had met you got along almost instantly. You braided her hair as you watched cartoons together and she really liked you. This time you were nervous because Jen was stopping by. By Jen you meant 'Mark’s ex wife’ Jen. You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time. You were dressed relatively casually since you were all going to Rachel’s soccer game. Originally you weren't gonna go when you found out that Jen was coming, but Rachel had cried when Mark said you weren't coming so you were now going. You had on simple makeup like usual and a pair of jeans with a grey sweatshirt since it was a relatively cold pre-winter day. Your hair was in a ponytail and you had in hoop earrings. Not like the big sparkly trashy hoop earrings like the simple kinda hoop earrings. You took a deep breath before exiting the bedroom to see Mark sitting on your sofa flipping through the channels. 

“You look nice.” Mark told you turning from the TV to face you sending you a reassuring smile. 

“Thanks.” You replied nodding as you wiped your palms on your thighs. 

“Y/N, there's no reason to be so nervous. Come 'ere.” He said gesturing for you to sit next to him.   
You did as he instructed placing yourself beside him. You leaned your head against his chest listening to the constant thump of his heart. He put his arm around your shoulders pulled you closer into his side. Mark leaned down placing a kiss on the top of your head. 

There was a knock on the door. You bolted up into a sitting position. 

“Come with while I get the door. I want to show my gorgeous girlfriend off to Jen.” Mark said taking your hands and leading you to the door with him. 

You took a nice long deep breath as Mark opened the door. Rachel came up to you right away. 

“Hiya Y/N. I can't wait for you to come to my soccer game.” Rachel said opening her arms up signalling to you that she wanted a hug. You kneeled down squeezing her tight. 

“I can't wait to watch you play hun.” You told her. 

She gave you a kiss on the cheek that you returned standing up. She grabbed onto your leg and held on. 

“Hi, you must be Jen. I'm Y/N. It's a pleasure to meet you.” You said politely. The first that you noticed about her was her eyes. They were sharp and scary like a hawk. The second thing you noticed was her scowl. The third was how friggin far apart her damn eyes were. 

“Yeah same.” She scoffed. Why was she being so pissy with you? You being extremely polite,and she was over here with her 'yeah same’ bull shit. Where you came from that’s highly disrespectful. That's pretty much disrespectful everywhere though. Right? 

“Well Rach you read to go to your game?” Mark asked her. 

“Yeah sure daddy.” Rachel said. 

You all walked there with Rachel between you and Mark holding each of your hands while Jen walked awkwardly behind. 

Where you reached the field Rachel ran out to join her team. She was goalie and she made sure everyone knew it. You and Mark went to go sit in the bleachers with Jen stalking after you the scowl from earlier only growing. You couldn't help that Rachel liked you, and whether Jen liked it or not you and Mark loved each other, and she wasn't gonna pull you apart. Mark held your hand playing with your fingers. 

“I love you.” He said smiling. He just wanted to brag to Jen that he was happy and you didn't mind so you played along with his game. 

“I love you too Mark.” You said and leaned in connecting your lips where you shared a nice little kiss. Nothing too passionate or PG, but then again there were 6 year olds running around. 

“So how is work Mark?” Jen asked trying to remind you that she was still there. 

“It's been pretty good.” Mark tried shrugging. 

“And you Y/N how have you been adjusting to his never being around. I mean when we were married his work is really what pulled us apart.” She said putting emphasis on 'married’. 

“Actually as I recall it what really tore us apart was the fact that you cheated on me.” Mark snapped with a shrug. 

“You know it hasn't been to bad. I'm a drug rep so I'm at the hospital a lot anyways.” You told her smiling and trying to be the bigger person because you had a million and two mean things to say to her at that moment in time. 

“Well isn't that nice. That's a pretty pointless job though isn't it.” Jen said shrugging. 

“You know what Jen?! Why do you have to pick apart everything about her. Just don't talk to us we're here for Rachel and that's it!” Mark yelled looking over at you. 

You spent the rest of the game snuggled into Mark’s side watching the game that Rachel's team won. She came running right up to you and Mark to give you a big hug. 

“Good job hun.” You told her. 

“Thanks Y/N.” She said. 

“Yeah good job babygirl.” Mark said beaming at his little girl. 

“Daddy?” Rachel asked. 

“Yeah darling?” Mark asked. 

“Is Y/N gonna be my step mommy because I think she'd be really good at it!” Rachel asked smiling up at you.

“Maybe one day.” Mark said looking over to grin at you. 

You took Rach out for dinner and were able to convince Jen to let her spend the night at yours. Maybe one day you would be Rachel's step mommy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's a preference it's kinda different so there's only one. I'm going back to school on Tuesday blah, but.im gonna try to update on the weekends. If you guys have any ideas for me be sure to let me know. I should have a John Carter imagine out either tonight or tomorrow.

Dating them would include:

John Carter:

Him holding your hand all the time in public. 

Forehead kisses

Not really fighting all that often

Him laying on you while you're watching TV.

Him telling you why he loves you all the time.

Him feeling comfortable crying in front of you.

Mark Greene:

Mark having his arm around your shoulders all the time. 

Taking rides on his motorcycle together all the time.

Spending time with Rachel.

Kisses on the cheek.

Mark giving you hugs basically everytime he sees you.

Hating Jen because we all know she's a total bitch.

Doug Ross

Him putting his head on your shoulder when you are doing stuff.

Doug sitting at the table with you while you do stuff for work just so you won't get lonely. 

Him playing with your hair.

Him always saying he loves you first.

Watching TV together. 

Playing board games together and him letting you win because you're pretty competitive.

Peter Benton:

Fighting a lot, but always making it work.

Listening to music together. 

Late night talks.

Making sure to eat dinner together at least twice a week.

Peter and you staying up and studying for surgeries together. 

Peter getting really jealous sometimes, and usually just punching the guy.

Luka Kovac:

Snuggling.

Kisses on your shoulder when he wants you to pay attention to him. 

Fighting occasionally, but it never gets out of control. 

Learning to do new stuff together, and you usually being better at it and helping him. 

Whenever you get upset he always holds you whispering nice little things in your ear.

Telling each other all of your secrets. 

Carrie Weaver:

Cooking together 

Making her breakfast because she's really not a morning person.

Drinking a glass of wine together every night.

Discussing books you read together. 

Talking about everything together before doing it.

Being able to make her laugh even when she's upset. 

Maggie Doyle:

Going to the shooting range.

You holding her hand all the time. 

Singing in the car together.

'Borrowing’ her clothes with no intention of giving them back at all.

Her taking food off your plate all the time, and you not really caring since you've gotten used to it.

Her bringing you coffee every morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request. It's a John Carter imagine. So if you guys have anymore requests for imagines or preferences I'd like to hear them. So I hope you like this person who requested it. Here's a John Carter imagine.

Carol’s POV. 

I saw Y/N holding a chart looking like she was looking for someone. Probably Carter. Those two were constantly flirting. We needed to get them together. That was precisely the reason some of the doctors and nurses were meeting up later in the lounge to figure out how to set them up. 

“Hey Carol do you know where...um...where Y/N is. I...um...need her help. Yeah” Carter asked me nervously. 

“I just saw her a minute ago. I think she went in curtain 4 maybe.” I replied smiling. 

“Uh...thanks Carol.” He said smiling back and walking away with a smile on his face. 

About 4 minutes later the two lovebirds that weren't lovebirds yet walked into the trauma room together smiling and laughing. They would be so damn cute together. 

When we met in the lounge it was me, Chooney, Mark, Lydia, and Doug. 

“So what do you guys think we should do?” Lydia asked. 

“I think we lock them in a closet.” Doug said shrugging. 

“That's kinda mean.” Chooney replied shaking her head.

“What if we just set them up on a blind date?” Mark suggested with a wide grin on his face.

“I hate to admit it bud, but that's a pretty good idea.” Doug said chuckling. 

“Alright where do we tell them to go?” Chooney questioned smirking now to. This was gonna be a great plan. 

“How about we just tell them to go to Doc’s at 6 when they both get off?” I suggested. 

“That's actually a pretty good place. Not too formal, and a place they're both relatively familiar with.” Doug trailed off. 

“I think you're thinking through this just a little too much.” Mark joked hitting his shorter friend lightly on the shoulder. 

“Alright I'll tell Y/N.” I told them. 

“I'll tell Carter.” Mark replied nodding along with his words. 

“Alrighty then let's get going guys.” Chooney said excitedly. 

I left the lounge and began looking for Y/N. I was actually pretty excited about this. It would be the end of the annoying flirtatious vibes coming off of those two and the beginning of hopefully a relationship. Maybe they would have babies one day. They're babies would be cute. As long as they don't get Carter’s nose. Not that he has a bad nose or anything. I finally spotted her in the drug locker. 

“Hey Y/N! I've got a proposition for you.” I called out to her walking in. 

“What is it Carol?” She asked her eyes lighting up like a little kid on Christmas.

“I'm setting you up on a blind date with a very eligible bachelor that I think you'd really enjoy going on a date with. I do think you've be pining after him.” I said trying to poke at the fact I was talking about Carter. Hopefully she'd get it. 

“I'm catching your jive.” She joked wiggling her eyebrows and causing me to laugh a little. 

“So you'll go. It's at Doc’s. 6 o'clock.” I told her smiling and giving her a reassuring nod. 

“Only if he agrees to go.” She said nervously scratching her elbow. 

“I'll go see if he's agreed. I'll talk to you afterwards.” I told her totally understanding her nerves about the situation. 

“Alright thanks Carol.” She talk me with a wide grin overtaking her features. 

I nodded rushing to go and find Mark.

“Did he say he'll go?” I asked Make as soon as I found him. 

“Yeah. I had to tell him it was with Y/N though. Some people really aren't into going on dates with strangers.” Mark scoffed. 

“I can't see why?” I joked. 

“What did she say?” Mark questioned. 

“Oh well I kinda pointed to the fact it was with Carter, and she said she'll go if he said yes.” I replied nodding and rushing to do find her again.   
“He's gonna be there so you should go.” I told her smiling brightly. 

“That's great. I'm actually pretty excited. I don't wanna ask, but you were telling me it's with Carter right?” She asked. 

“Yeah I was, and he knows it was with you. So much for a blind date.” I responded throwing my hands up. 

John’s POV. 

I was just about to walk to Doc’s for my date with Y/N. I was feeling really nervous. I had been so afraid to admit my feelings to her, and now I was getting the chance. I closed my locker and left the hospital walking across the street. When I walked into the small diner I saw her sitting down in a booth. It looked like she had just gotten here a few moments before me so it wasn't like I was super late or anything, because that would be super embarrassing. I walked over at sat across from the beautiful woman. Her hair looked perfect although it always did to me. Even if it was in a simple ponytail, and she was dressed super casual I still thought she was gorgeous. 

“Hey John.” She said smiling a fantastic smile at me. 

“Hey Y/N.” I replied returning her smile. 

We soon started to talk and I really did like her. After we had eaten and it looked like she was probably about ready to leave soon I decided to just go for it. I mean we'd known each other forward a pretty long time and Mark had told me he thought we had 'chemistry’. I was ready to ask. 

“Hey Y/N. Will you be my girlfriend?” I asked biting down hard on the inside of my cheek.

She smiled down at her lap for a second before blushing and looking back up at me. 

“Yes.” She said simply with the widest smile I had ever seen in my life. 

“Do you maybe want a ride home?” I questioned scratching the back of my neck. 

“That sounds good.” She replied pushing a stray strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. 

We split the check because she wouldn't let me pay the whole thing and then we walked to my car hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS 102 HITS CRAZY!!!! I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I READ THAT. So back to being a normal person now...I am still taking requests so if any of you lovely people have any ideas for imagines or preferences let me know. This was a request for a John Carter imagine so ya. Also I have another John Carter imagine that will be out soon. I have tommorow off from school too so you can expect that one either tonight or tommorow.

Y/N was sitting at the front desk because that night was particularly slow. She sat next to one of her friends John Carter. She secretly had a crush on him, but would he ever like her back? Of course not! She was just a regular average nurse. She didn't have any really awesome talents, she wasn't a genius or anything, she couldn't do anything cool. Her only real talents were being able to literally trip on air, and being able to burp the ABCs and that's not really something you share with everyone. They talked for a little about boring stuff when a police officer came in holding up a excruciatingly drunk man. Y/N glanced at him and then did a double take realizing it was Kenny (sorry if that's someone you knows name). Her stupid ex. She almost choked on her spit when she saw him again. It'd been almost a year now. Maybe he had totally forgotten their 2 year relationship and wouldn't remember her though that was pretty unlikely. He was exactly like he was during their relationship. Drunk, bearded, and stumbling around saying things he should regret, but never will because he's never sober for long enough to think about what had come out of his mouth. Why the hell had she ever gone out with him? She was stupid and naive that's why. Carter noticed her staring and set a hand on her shoulder ripping her from her flashback.

“You alright?” He asked. 

“Yeah...yeah I'm fine.” She stuttered. 

“Help me with this patient?” Carter asked cocking an eyebrow. 

“Sure. Of course.” She replied showing him a realistic fake smile. 

“Meet me in exam 2.” Carter said nodding and walking away. 

She went and grabbed a suture kit, a banana bag, some gauze, some morphine, a needle, and Advil. She pretty much knew what they would do without him even telling her. She had read a lot of medical journals. When she entered the room Kenny automatically turned his head to look at her dead in the eyes. She gave him a quick smile and then handed Carter the stuff she had gotten bouncing back onto her heels. 

“So how've ya been Y/N?” He asked smirking.

“I've been fine how are you?” she asked not even looking at him.

“As you can see here not so well darling.” 

“Do you two know each other from somewhere?” Carter asked raising an eyebrow as he inspected the wound on Kenny’s left arm.

“No! No we don't!” She quickly dismissed. 

“Ok then.” Carter sighed. I frowned as Kenny kept giving me strange looks. 

“Hey grab that tray over there for me please?” John asked pointed to a tray on the other side of the room. I nodded. As I walked in front of Kenny he grabbed my ass in one of his large, stupid, annoying hands.

“What the hell do you think you're doing!” John yelled. I had never heard him that angry before. 

“Nothin’” Kenny dismissed putting his hands up in defense, but John wasn't buying it. 

“I'm gonna call security you dense motherfucker” John yelled angrily. 

John grabbed my hand and pulled me into the supply closet closing the door behind us. 

“You um you alright?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah I think.” I said a few tears slipping out accidentally. 

“No...no you're not.” He said shaking his head. He opened his arms pulling me into his chest. I gratefully wrapped my arms around his torso. 

“Shh. It's ok.” He said rubbing his hand up and down my back. 

We stood like that for a few minutes before he said it. 

“I love you Y/N. I love you.” He told me a broad smile taking over his features. 

“I-I love you too John.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo this is a requested John Carter imagine. I am still taking requests for imagines and preferences, so if you guys have any ideas let me know.

I was asleep John's arm loosely wrapped around my waist and my left arm hanging off the bed as I laid on my stomach. I was completely asleep before I heard little feet padding into our room. I got a little creeped out but thought that it was probably just my imagination so I dozed back off for about 10 seconds before I felt someone literally breathing on my face as hard as they could. I knew it was my 4 year old son Dylan, but I really didn't feel like getting up.

“Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy.” He said over and over again in a whisper yell until I decided that what he wanted was probably pretty important.

“What!” I snapped opening my eyes to stare at him dead in the face his brown eyes full of worry. 

“What's wrong D-man?” I asked shrugging John's arm off causing him to wake up a bit and picking Dylan up from the floor to set him in my lap as I sat up. I've got some major mom skills. 

“Mommy. Greyson is making weird noises in his crib. It's scaring me.” Dylan said. Greyson was my 6 month old son.

“Ok-ok.” I said nodding and shaking John awake. 

“What's wrong honey?” He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Dylan says that Greyson is making weird noises.” I told John. 

He nodded and we both got out of bed and rushed to the boys bedroom. When I opened the door I heard Greyson wheezing. 

John went over to the side of the crib and picked his son up setting him down on the changing table. Dylan was crying so I picked his up rocking slowly on my heels. John left the room and returned with his stethoscope placing it on Greyson’s belly. 

“Dylan, was he coughing?” John asked looking over at us.

“Yeah daddy he was.” Dylan said sniffing. 

That's when I started to cry because he was my little baby. Even though I had gone to 4 years of nursing school and worked in the e.r. for 4 years too I had forgotten everything I knew about medicine because he was my little baby boy. 

“Y/N he probably just has bronchitis. He'll be fine.” John said picking up our son who was now coughing and walking over to us pulling us all into a big hug.

“Just take him to see Doug tomorrow morning before your shift. He's gonna be fine.” John said kissing the top of my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this was a request for a Peter Benton request. I've still got quite a few requests to write, but I will still take more. So enjoy guys.

Peter Benton. 

God I hate that man.

I'm pretty sure he hates me too though so it's all good. 

Now I was going up to the lab to get the results on one of his patient’s blood. I soon found that they weren't done yet, so I decided that I would go and see the rest of my patients. When I got back to the e.r I was immediately approached by Peter. 

“Where are my labs?” He asked. 

“Not done yet.” I told him simply.

“Then why the hell are you down here?” He asked. 

“Because I have a schedule to keep up with. I've got patients. You are not my biggest priority. I will go get the labs in an hour. I'll page you when I get them. Alright Dr. Benton?!” I yelled. I was fed up with him. I was done with the bull.

“Whatever.” He scoffed walking away. He was pissed at me. Not that I cared.

I turned so my hair flipped and walked in the opposite direction. I'm a bitch sometimes, but whatever. I walked down the hall for a bit before I heard someone chasing after me, but since I'm a bitch I didn't stop nor did I slow down for them. Peter. It was Peter. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me. 

“Hey um. Y/N I'm sorry.” He said nervously. I was honestly astounded I'd never heard him apologize before. 

“Oh. I forgive you, but I'm just as guilty.” I said starting to regret what I'd said to him. 

“hey don't worry about it.” He said then his pager went off and he literally ran away. 

I continued to work and when I got a chance to take a break I overheard some of the other staff teasing Peter.

“So you got a little crush on You/N?!” Mark joked. 

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Lay off Mark. Being a nice guy to me doesn't mean he has a crush.” I said. 

“Hey. Y/N, can we talk?” Peter asked. 

“Sure.” I replied nodding. 

He grabbed my hand and took me to the lounge. He closed the door and the blinds. He turned to me grabbing my face in his hands leaning down to kiss me. When we pulled away I looked up at him smiling, and looking at the twinkle in his deep brown eyes.

“Peter, are you saying you have a crush on me?” I asked pretending to be astonished. 

“Maybe.” He joked laughing and wrapping his arms loosely around my waist


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night go me! This was a Doug Ross request. I have a couple of requests to write now, but I am still taking requests.

I was snuggled up into my husband Doug's side dozing. It was very late. Doug and I were fast asleep. When I heard the pitter patter of little toddler feet. It must've been my little girl Mackenzie. Soon enough I felt her roughly poking my side. 

“Mommy, Daddy!” She yelled. 

“What Mack?” Doug asked springing up. 

“Daddy I had a bad dweam.” She said starting to cry. 

“Oh poor baby.” I said picking her up from the floor and setting her between us in the bed. 

“There's a monster in my woom.” She cried into my shoulder. 

“It's ok Babycakes. There's no monster.” Doug cooed wrapping his arms tightly around the two of us.

“Can I stay in your bed tonight?” She asked still crying.

“Of course baby.” I told her wiping the hair back on her head. 

“Mommy I can't sleep now.” She said. 

“You wanna watch I Love Lucy?” Doug asked because he knows how much she absolutely loves that show.

I grabbed the remote off of our nightstand and Doug went downstairs to get Uncrustables from the kitchen. 

When he returned I opened it for her because she can never open packages, and we all cuddled up eating Uncrustables and watching I Love Lucy reruns. 

After a while Mackenzie drifted off. I turned the TV off. And Doug looked me in the eyes smiling as he kissed my forehead. 

“I love my family.” He sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for a preference. I still am taking requests so if you guys have any ideas for me feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!

How your parents react when they meet them.

John Carter:  
Your parents love John. They think that he's a good person and they think he has a good personality. 

Mark Greene:   
Your parents like him, but they don't like that he's been married previously. 

Doug Ross:  
Your parents love Doug. Mainly because he's a pediatrician. They really want grandchildren so yeah.

Peter Benton:  
Your parents generally hate him. They think he's a jackass, and they tell you to break up with him. Obviously you don't. 

Luka Kovac:   
Your parents really like Luka, although they tell you that they think you could do better.

Carrie Weaver:  
Your parents know that you're a lesbian, and they accept that, so when you introduce them to Carrie they really like her. 

Maggie Doyle:   
You don't really talk to your parents because they don't accept your sexuality, so Maggie never met them.

How their parents react to you:

John Carter:  
John's family doesn't really like you. When they meet you they don't think you come from the right kind of family, and they don't think you're like proper enough or whatever. 

Mark Greene:  
Mark's dad is kind of grouchy, but he pretty much liked you, but it was hard to tell.

Doug Ross:   
Doug's mother loved you.

Peter Benton:  
Both of Peter's parents are dead, but his sister really liked you. 

Luka Kovac:  
Luka doesn't really have a family anymore after what happened where he's from.

Carrie Weaver:  
Carrie as well doesn't really have a family anymore. 

Maggie Doyle:  
Maggie's mom loves you and so does her father.  
Her little brother adores you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys it's been literally forever since I've updated. Saturday I was like hella busy and Sunday I was sick. I'm still taking requests, so feel free to give me your ideas. It doesn't have to be like in a relationship it could be like their sibling or child or something too. This was requested so yeah. This is a John Carter imagine.

I woke up sitting up and stretching looking over at my still resting husband. It was 6am. John and I didn't have to go to work today, but the kids still had to go to school. I shook him awake.   
“I thought we didn't have work today.” He whined covering his eyes with his arm. 

“The kids still have school. Go wake up the boys.” I told him. He stood up and left the room. I walked down the hall to the girls room. Jade and Rose were still silently sleeping on their beds. I heard John attempting to get Dylan out of his bed which was always quite the challenge. 

“Girls it's time to get up.” I said turning their lamp on. 

“Mommy I don't wanna go to school today.” Jade whined. 

“You have to baby girl.” I told her pulling an outfit for each of them out if their drawers. 

“I have gym class today mommy. I hate gym class.” Rose said her lip trembling like she was about to cry. 

“It's gonna be fine Rosie.” I told her sitting on the side of her bed kissing her on the cheek.

“Mommy. Did you pack me peanut butter and jelly in my lunch?” Jade asked be sure it's the only thing she'll eat in her lunch. 

“Of course I did honey.” I replied. 

“Mommy, I don't like school.” Rose said.

“Most kids don't, but if you want to go somewhere in life you have to go to school.” I told her sternly. 

“I wanna be a doctor like daddy!” Rose said. 

“Then you have to go to school and grow your brain.” I joked.

“I wanna be a teacher.” Jade said.

“Alright girls get dressed I'll see you downstairs.” I said leaving the room.

I went into the kitchen and started getting out the cereal bowls and milk when John joined me. He started making coffee and got out glasses and orange juice. Usually this wouldnt be this organized. Usually the kids would be eating dry cereal out of plastic cups, but today was different. The kids all come downstairs and sat at the table getting their breakfast and then going upstairs to brush their teeth once we got them on the bus and out of our hair we decided it was time to get some cleaning done. It had been way too long since we'd cleaned and the fuzz on the floor probably weighed as much as Rose and Jade combined. I dry mopped and ran the vacuum cleaner while John dusted and cleaned the glass. Soon enough the house was relatively spotless. John went into the living room to watch TV, and I went into the kitchen to get out stuff for dinner tonight. I decided since it was Monday to do meatless Monday, and make like tofu with rice and veggies. For being little kids they ate their vegetables pretty well. Except for Greyson won't eat cooked carrots because he says they look like old lady's fingers. I've never met an old lady with orange fingers, but whatever. 

“Y/N!” John called. 

“What!” I replied from the kitchen. 

“Come here!” 

I groaned walking to the living room.

“What?” I questioned. 

“I want cuddles.” He said in a little kid voice.

“Fine.” I said smiling. 

I walked up to him sitting down next to him with my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for a few minutes before the timer went off in the kitchen, and I had to go take care of dinner. I was standing at the stove when he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He hummed some random tube in my ear as I made dinner. It was nice. Soon enough the kids came running into the house and messing up everything we just cleaned. We helped the kids with homework and then gave them baths and showers before tucking the in, and going to be ourselves. The next morning we got up and went to work. We did our jobs I went and got the kids from school and brought them to daycare at the hospital and we went home. The cycle deleted itself until our next rare day off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys it's been literally forever since I've updated. Saturday I was like hella busy and Sunday I was sick. I'm still taking requests, so feel free to give me your ideas. It doesn't have to be like in a relationship it could be like their sibling or child or something too. This was requested so yeah. This is a John Carter imagine.

I woke up sitting up and stretching looking over at my still resting husband. It was 6am. John and I didn't have to go to work today, but the kids still had to go to school. I shook him awake.   
“I thought we didn't have work today.” He whined covering his eyes with his arm. 

“The kids still have school. Go wake up the boys.” I told him. He stood up and left the room. I walked down the hall to the girls room. Jade and Rose were still silently sleeping on their beds. I heard John attempting to get Dylan out of his bed which was always quite the challenge. 

“Girls it's time to get up.” I said turning their lamp on. 

“Mommy I don't wanna go to school today.” Jade whined. 

“You have to baby girl.” I told her pulling an outfit for each of them out if their drawers. 

“I have gym class today mommy. I hate gym class.” Rose said her lip trembling like she was about to cry. 

“It's gonna be fine Rosie.” I told her sitting on the side of her bed kissing her on the cheek.

“Mommy. Did you pack me peanut butter and jelly in my lunch?” Jade asked be sure it's the only thing she'll eat in her lunch. 

“Of course I did honey.” I replied. 

“Mommy, I don't like school.” Rose said.

“Most kids don't, but if you want to go somewhere in life you have to go to school.” I told her sternly. 

“I wanna be a doctor like daddy!” Rose said. 

“Then you have to go to school and grow your brain.” I joked.

“I wanna be a teacher.” Jade said.

“Alright girls get dressed I'll see you downstairs.” I said leaving the room.

I went into the kitchen and started getting out the cereal bowls and milk when John joined me. He started making coffee and got out glasses and orange juice. Usually this wouldnt be this organized. Usually the kids would be eating dry cereal out of plastic cups, but today was different. The kids all come downstairs and sat at the table getting their breakfast and then going upstairs to brush their teeth once we got them on the bus and out of our hair we decided it was time to get some cleaning done. It had been way too long since we'd cleaned and the fuzz on the floor probably weighed as much as Rose and Jade combined. I dry mopped and ran the vacuum cleaner while John dusted and cleaned the glass. Soon enough the house was relatively spotless. John went into the living room to watch TV, and I went into the kitchen to get out stuff for dinner tonight. I decided since it was Monday to do meatless Monday, and make like tofu with rice and veggies. For being little kids they ate their vegetables pretty well. Except for Greyson won't eat cooked carrots because he says they look like old lady's fingers. I've never met an old lady with orange fingers, but whatever. 

“Y/N!” John called. 

“What!” I replied from the kitchen. 

“Come here!” 

I groaned walking to the living room.

“What?” I questioned. 

“I want cuddles.” He said in a little kid voice.

“Fine.” I said smiling. 

I walked up to him sitting down next to him with my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for a few minutes before the timer went off in the kitchen, and I had to go take care of dinner. I was standing at the stove when he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He hummed some random tube in my ear as I made dinner. It was nice. Soon enough the kids came running into the house and messing up everything we just cleaned. We helped the kids with homework and then gave them baths and showers before tucking the in, and going to be ourselves. The next morning we got up and went to work. We did our jobs I went and got the kids from school and brought them to daycare at the hospital and we went home. The cycle deleted itself until our next rare day off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys it's been literally a million years since I've posted. I just got like really busy with school and stuff. I am still taking requests, so if you have one of love to hear your brilliant idea. I have no requests right now so I'd love to get some if you have any. This is a John Carter imagine that I just kinda threw together at the last minute. I'm sorry this one is so short, but I have to go to school really soon.

John's POV

Today was the first day of my surgical rotation. I already met my resident Dr. Benton, and I could tell this was going to be hard. Currently I was sitting in an exam room with an unconscious patient trying to figure out how to give him an i.v. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I must've looked really confused because a nurse around my age sat down in the chair next to me. She was really pretty. 

“Do you maybe need some help?” She asked me. 

I nodded gratefully. 

“I'm Y/N.” She said smiling at me. 

“John Carter.” I replied as I watched her every move very carefully as she inserted the i.v. 

“Are you a med student?” She asked me. 

“Yeah. How could you tell?” 

“Med students get this certain look when they are told to do something they don't know how to. It was all over your face.” Y/N said smiling at me. 

I laughed. 

“Do you maybe wanna get coffee later?” I asked her. 

“When do you get off?” She asked. 

“Not until 7.” I replied. 

“Then how about we just go get something to eat at Doc's later?” She suggested. 

“Yeah that sounds great.” I replied excitedly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves. OMG we got 201 hits. WOW! So this imagine is a little more serious than my other ones. It's not like graphic or anything, but just a heads up. This was a requested Luka Kovac imagine. I would love to get some more requests from you guys. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Also a quick question when you guys request and I write the imagine would you want me to like say who requested it. Also if you guys have any constructive criticism of feedback for me please leave it down below. I'd love to hear from you guys. 

It wouldn't have made a difference!” Luka yelled as I closed the door to our apartment. 

“It would have! If you had called me he would have lived. I would have been able to get him a bed!” I yelled back at him sadness filling my chest. 

“How do we know that you would've even been able to help him. He was a lost cause!” Luka said right in my face. 

He stormed off to the bedroom as tears filled my eyes. I sat down on the floor pulling my legs up to my chest, and allowing myself to cry. Not just cry bawl. A patient came into the e.r. today. His name was Josh and his mother Mary Sue brought him in. She could tell that her son was not right. He had been unable to sleep but then he wouldn't want to get out of bed, unable to have fun, and having outbursts of random anger. These were all signs that he was depressed. Luka was his doctor and he never once thought to call me. Josh was severely underweight and his mother had told Luka that he didn't want to eat. Luka missed the diagnosis and ran a million tests on Josh. When Josh left you can assume what happened. I knew how guilty Luka felt about it, but I didn't know what to say to him. I just sat on the floor crying until I heard someone sit beside me. 

“I'm sorry.” Luka spoke softly. 

“I missed a diagnosis that was right in front of my face, and a boy died.” Luka told me sighing. I still hadn't looked up at him but I could heard the hurt in his voice.

“He made his own choice. I don't know that either of us could've changed it. I always like to think that I can change what's wrong with people, but honestly Josh hid what was wrong well. He...he had this image of what he wanted in his head, and he's in a better place now.” I replied nodding to myself. 

“You're right. I just don't like losing patients.” Luka continued. 

“No one does.” I added simply. 

Luka moved a little closer putting his arm around your shoulders and leaving a kiss on your forehead.

“We should get a cat.” He blurted out randomly. 

I started laughing. 

“We should. We can name it Fabiola.” I joked. 

“No I like buster.” He said.

“That's a dog name.” I replied leaning into him. 

“Fine what about Sadie if it's a girl and Oscar if it's a boy.” He suggested. 

“That sounds good to me.” I said smiling as I placed a light kiss on his lips. 

He gladly returned it. We got cleaned up and went to bed. I laid down turning my lamp off and snuggling into the covers as Luka wrapped his arms around my waist. I drifted off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here is a preference chapter. there is only one here, but it is pretty long, so yeah. Also i've been considering writing like a story about just one person. Tell what you think about that idea. If I did that I would not stop updating here. I would keep this story going I would just have another one going on at the same time. I am considering 3 different people for this story to be about either Doug Ross, John Carter, or Luka Kovac. Tell me who you think I should do in the comments if you have any ideas for me. Whoever gets the most votes the story will be about. Also I am still taking requests, so let me know if you guys have any ideas for that. In conclusion in the comments give me you requests, and/or who you think I should do for a story. Thanks guys have a great day.

How they ask you to marry them:

John Carter:

John asked you to marry him after you had had a particularly foul day at work. You had lost a patient that you had known for a very long time, two patients had thrown up on you, Carol had reprimanded you for a mistake that was really hers, and to add to the already a steaming pile of shit day Jeanie dropped a machine she was carrying to another room on your very favorite finger, your middle finger, and it happened to be broken. When you were about to leave John caught up to you and proposed to you in front of the hospital. You obviously said yes. 

Mark Greene:

Mark asked you to marry him on Christmas. It was Christmas morning, and you and Mark were drinking coffee and opening some presents in front of your beautiful all lit up christmas tree when Mark handed you a small silver and black box. He instructed you to open it, and you gladly obliged. You popped it open and found a ring. He asked you if you would marry him, and you of course said yes. 

Doug Ross:

When Doug was leaving the hospital he did not want to leave you at all. Just the thought of not waking up next to you every morning gave him a stomach ache. The idea of you ever being with another man made it even worse. He knew he could not force you to go with him either, so he decided the only way to get you to come with him would be for you two to be married or at least engaged. He wanted to marry you, so he decided to just ask. He bought the ring, and he asked you at your workplace. You said yes, and went with him where you got another job in the same field as your old one. Your boss had understood why you were leaving and had written you a very generous letter of recommendation. 

Peter Benton:

Peter’s proposal had no planning involved. One night you were eating dinner, and he just went ‘hey let’s get married’, and you did.

Luka Kovac:

Luka asked you to marry him by the lake where the two of you had spent many hours together. He asked you to go on a walk with him like you had many times before. Only this time was different. He popped the question as the sun was setting over the lake, and you definitely said yes.

Carrie Weaver:

You asked Carrie to marry you. You asked her to marry you over a ‘nice’ dinner. She had had a pretty awful day, so you took some of the pizza dough you had frozen in you refrigerator and made pizza. You arranged the olives on the pizza to say ‘will you marry me’. She said yes.

Maggie Doyle:

Maggie asked you to marry her. She asked you on accident. You usually do the laundry and she left the box with the ring in her jacket pocket. You found it and approached her asking what it was. She replied by simply asking you if you would marry her to which you responded with an excited yes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup dawgs. That was awful I promise never to say crap like that again. Alright go me 2 updates in one day! Ok so this is a Peter Benton imagine. I am still taking requests for this book. As I explained in the last chapter I am going to be writing another story about either Doug Ross, John Carter, or Luka Kovac. So in the comments tell which you think I should do. Whatever one gets the most votes will be the one I will do, so yeah. I also thought it would be cool if I got to know all of you guys, and you got to know me, so every chapter I'll either answer a random question about myself, or give a random fact about myself. When I do I question I'd really love all of you to answer the question too. So today I'll do a question  
> What's your favorite color  
> I actually can't pick one either light yellow or lavender.  
> So here's the Peter Benton imagine.

Usually after a long day people want to sleep, but it’s hard to sleep when you are scared shitless. 

“Hey, Y/N! I’m heading to bed.” Peter said coming into the living room where you were sitting on the sofa watching the 10 o’clock news with your knees pulled into your chest. Reese was at his mom’s all week, and you and Peter were home just the two of you that particular evening. 

“Ok,” you stated simply in reply not even turning to look at him. You were not mad at his or anything, but you were just too consumed in your thoughts to pay attention to him.

“Y/N. are you alright,” Peter asked nervously biting his lip.

“Yeah...yeah I’m fine,” you said blowing off his increasing worry.

“Alright. Whatever you say,” Peter replied still not completely sold. 

You stayed up until around 1am, and then decided to go to bed. After you changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple long sleeved shirt you went into your bedroom where Peter was asleep. The blanket was crazily strewn across his body leaving little blanket on your side. You went over to the bed and layed down trying to overcome the fear of the movie that will play on the back of your eyelids the second you doze off. You yanked the blanket off of Peter, and wrapped it around your chest. You closed your eyes and allowed sleep to pull the white sheet over your eyes and project the film of everything you fear. 

When I awoke from that evil little movie I just happened to be sweaty, screaming, and crying. I just love when those things are combined. Peter bolted up sitting next to me. 

“Y/N, it’s ok. I’m here. You are safe.” Peter said wrapping his arms around me. You had never seen Peter behave this way, and it not only surprised you, but it also scared you a little

It was comforting though. His hand combing through your hair. His arms wrapped securely around you. 

PETER’S POV

Y/N’s body was overtaken with sobs as I held her in my arms. Usually I was not affectionate like this, but I was genuinely worried about Y/N, and I loved her. Her breath soon slowed down to a regular speed, and she pulled away and looked me in the eyes with a quizzical look.

“You’re never like this,” she said biting her lip.

“I know...I just. Y/N I love you so much, and I hate seeing you in pain. Even though I have no idea what’s wrong right now.” I told her nervously.

“Just a bad dream,” she said simply.

“It’s ok. I’m right here, and I’ll always be here with you,” I told her kissing her forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been like a million years since I've updated. I'm not even gonna make an excuse. Alright guys so for the story I'm thinking I'll do John Carter since I know you guys really like him and a lot of people told me that's who they wanted. So this is a Luka Kovac imagine. I'm still taking requests and I actually don't have any right now and I've got a bit of writers block, so give me some requests.

Luka closed the door to your shared apartment loosening his tie in complete frustration. 

“Why do you let people walk all over you like that. You knew you were right and you had that facts to slam him. How come you just let him dishonor your paper. You worked really hard on that,” Luka said. 

You had been presenting a paper to quite a large audience at a medical convention. You'd stayed up countless nights completing the paper. When you had been presenting another psychologist attempted to discredit your research. The truth was that your paper was composed of solid facts that were not arguable whatsoever. The woman thought that your test group was inadequate. You knew it wasn't though. She also was saying that you overused the placebo effect. You knew you hadn't though. You had friggin Carrie Weaver check over your paper and your research. Luka hadn't been so pleased with you for not standing up for yourself. After a few painstakingly awful moments of her berating your work he stood up and pointed out all of the flaws in her argument. 

“It would've been fine if you hadn't stood up and embarrassed me even more,” you shot back getting a little irritated. He'd been even worse than this in the car. 

“I embarrassed you,” he said softly looking down to his feet. 

You felt so guilty. 

“I didn't mean it like that. I just got frustrated,” you said frowning at the ground in guilt. 

“You got upset because I was a nuisance,” Luka replied getting ready to storm off.

You reached out grabbing his forearm and pulling him back so he was facing you. 

“I never said that. I just got upset about everything that had happened tonight, and I needed someone to be angry with,” you told him sucking in a deep breath and trying to hold back a few tears building up in your eyes. Tonight had just sucked. 

“I know you got upset. I could tell, but I got mad too,”. Luka said standing so close to you that you could feel his warm breath on the top of your head as you looked down at the ground. 

“What were you mad about,” you asked quietly. 

“That lady had no right to tell you that you were wrong,” Luka complained. 

“Let's just move, and forget about it,” you said leaning in to place your head on his chest. 

“That sounds good, but you gotta know that Carrie’s gonna be on your case about this tomorrow,” Luka replied with a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you kissing the top of your head. 

“If she wants to talk about it she can talk about it, and I'll listen,” I said with a shrug wrapping my arms around his waist listening to his heartbeat. 

“Ok then,” Luka replied rocking us back and forth a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. Life has been a mess, and I just haven't had time or energy. I'm glad to be back though. This is a Doug Ross imagine. This was requested even though I actually started it back in December I saw a request that was a lot like what I'd started. If you guys wanna request go for it. I can't wait to start writing on here again.

Today our 11 year old son Tyler had his first football game as starting quarterback. He was so excited. Doug had promised us all that he'd be there. He'd been so busy with a clinical trial recently. He'd already missed Mackenzie’s violin concert and Jameson’s soccer championship that they won by the way. My children looked up to their father so much and he'd been so absent recently it was really upsetting to them. I understood that his job was important and all, but I'd been missing him too. Some nights he wouldn’t even come home. He'd just spend the night at the hospital. When he was home he was always telling me stories about that nurse he used to date Carol. It was a little nerve racking. I didn't want my husband to be cheating in me. I didn't want my kids to have to deal with us getting a divorce. I couldn't be with a man who’d been unfaithful. I knew not to jump to conclusions though. I had to stop thinking about it. 

We got to the football game and sat through the warmups. My other kids decided to go play on the playground right after kickoff. Doug still hadn't come. Halftime. Still no Doug. Start of the third quarter. No Doug. 4th quarter. Doug wasn't there. Doug missed the whole game. Tyler had played amazingly and all he wanted was for his dad to be there. He never came though. The second Tyler saw his dad wasn't there I knew he'd be so upset. I went to wait for Tyler and he met me. He was so smiley until he noticed his dad hadn't come. We walked to the park to get his siblings in silence. We got to the car and sat in silence driving back to the house as the sun slid down the sky. When we got in Doug wasn't even home. I fed them chicken nuggets and then they all watched some TV and soon it was time for them to get tucked into bed. Tyler still hadn't said a word to me. After they'd all brushed their teeth and gotten into bed I went into Tyler's room. 

“Honey what's wrong,” I asked sitting on the side of his bed and stroking my fingers up and down his back. 

“Does dad still love us,” he asked me barely above a whisper. 

“Oh of course he does honey he's just been real busy recently. Don't worry everything will be normal again soon,” I reassured him kissing his forehead. 

“I love you Mom,” he said. 

“I love you too hun,” I replied patting his shoulder before leaving his room. 

I sat on the sofa waiting for Doug to get home. If he didn't come I was gonna go to the hospital and drag him home. His kids needed him. I needed him. Finally around midnight he stumbled in through the front door trying to be as quiet as possible. He looked shocked when he saw me sitting on his lounge chair waiting for him. 

“Where the hell were you,” I hissed between my teeth trying not to wake the kids. 

“Working,” he replied. 

“You were supposed to be at Tyler's game. You never showed, and he's really upset about it now. He asked me tonight if you still love us,” I said tears starting to fall. 

“Of course I still love you. Just a lot has been going on at the hospital,” Doug dismissed. 

“What's going on with you and Carol,” I asked wiping tears from my eyes. 

“Nothing.”

“Really? Nothing. She's the only person you seem to talk about anymore,” I said angrily. 

“Y/N we need to talk,” he said. 

I nodded and sat across from him at our kitchen table after making some coffee. 

“Y/N I don't work at County General anymore. I lost my job there, and we have to move to Seattle. All the time I've been spending at work was me trying to keep my job here, and Carol has been helping me find a house,” Doug informed me. 

“Why...why didn't you tell me,” I asked. 

“I didn't want to upset you. We aren't moving for another month though, so we've got plenty of time to get things ready,” Doug said. 

“Ok. So we're moving to Seattle. Did you find a place there,” I questioned shocked at all that had just happened. 

“Yes, and I know you'll love it. Everything you love about this house it has, and I know you always complain about how small our laundry room is, so this house has a bigger one. There's a nice big yard for the kids to play in. It's right on the water. This job will be even better than the one here too. I won't have to work as much, and I'll be at every football game, soccer game, and violin concert,” Doug said grabbing my hand from across the table. 

This was a good opportunity for our family and the next month we moved to Seattle. It was a nice house. He was right I loved it. The kids loved it too. At first it was a hard adjustment, but eventually we got to like it in Seattle. We even rooted for the Seahawks as long as they weren't playing the Bears. Doug hadn't lied about being around more either. He watched MacKenzie's solo violin performance, Tyler’s football championship, and Jameson's soccer tournament. Seattle proved to be good for us.


End file.
